


Buzz Buzz

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki rescues a demon tamer - or more accurately, one of Hibiki's demons does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> God I love Devil Children so much.

Rescuing other demon tamers from roaming demons isn’t out of the ordinary for Hibiki. When he sees another young man surrounded by hostile demons, with a cerberus at his side (though he hasn’t seen a blue cerberus before), Hibiki doesn’t hesitate to pull out his cell phone.

Which makes it all the more startling that his phone is scarcely out of his pocket before one of his demons bursts from it.

“Allow me,” says Beelzebub, with the usual buzz to his voice and a strange note of irritation.

Hibiki hesitates for a second, considers that Beelzebub is one of his most powerful demons and one of the ones he worries most about having some other agenda, and then nods. “Go for it.”

The other demon tamer has scarcely noticed their presence before Beelzebub has made short work of the demons that had been threatening him. He looks between Hibiki and Beelzebub, then seems to decide that Beelzebub is the more important one to address. “Uh.”

His cerberus interrupts him. “I could have handled that myself,” he growls.

Beelzebub chuckles. While he’s laughing, his outline glows, and he shrinks into a humanoid form. A preteen, dressed mostly in green, whose laughter doesn’t sound the same as Beelzebub’s but isn’t entirely different either. “I can’t resist looking cool rescuing Setsuna when we haven’t seen each other in ages,” he says, with a cheeky grin. “Maybe next time.”

“So it is you, Zett,” says Setsuna. “You look weird when you’re like that, I almost thought you were some other demon.”

Beelzebub (Zett?) mock pouts, and throws his arms around Setsuna’s shoulders. With Setsuna being taller than him, it’s an awkward position. “How mean. I recognized you right away, and you’ve changed more than I have.”

“I still look like the same species I was years ago, though. You’re the one who changes shape more,” says Setsuna.

Hibiki chooses this time to clear his throat. “Can someone fill me in here?”

“Oh, right, I have a summoner right now.” The smile on Zett’s face does nothing to reassure Hibiki about loyalty. “Setsuna, this is my summoner.”

“Hibiki Kuze, nice to meet you,” Hibiki says.

Zett goes on. “This is Setsuna Kai. He’s my friend, and… hm, how to say it? He’s my boss’s son.”

Hibiki’s still not an expert on mythology, but it doesn’t take a genius to know who Beelzebub’s commander is. “...Really?”

“Yeah,” says Setsuna, a bit reluctantly. “Lucifer’s my father.”

“Great googly moogly,” Hibiki says. That makes Setsuna laugh, and even the cerberus beside him snorts.

“Setsuna,” says Zett, with a tinge of a whine, standing on the very tips of his toes. “You’ve gotten too tall. I’m going to have to come up with some other form so I can be your height again.”

“Sorry,” says Setsuna, not sounding sorry. “Humans grow, and so do Devil Children.”

“Is Beelzebub always this…?” Hibiki makes a vague hand gesture.

“Only with his friends,” says Setsuna. “He’s all business and ‘you cannot stand against me, puny humans’ otherwise. It’s really weird.”

“Compartmentalizing,” says Zett. “It means something different for demons than humans, but that’s basically what it’s like. Anyway, our enemies wouldn’t take me as seriously like this.”

Hibiki thinks a second. “...But it’d be funnier to watch.”


End file.
